


Don't Mess With Tig's Girl

by Avynn_Marie



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, protective tig, protective tig trager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avynn_Marie/pseuds/Avynn_Marie
Summary: Protective Tig One Shot request from my Tumblr





	Don't Mess With Tig's Girl

 

 

*~*~*~*

Tonight was girls’ night out. Just me and Jessica, out to have a few drinks and catch up with one another away from the club and her boyfriend. Jess wasn’t involved with the club, and I’m rather glad that she wasn’t. She’d probably end up being a croweater and banging every guy in there. Definitely not something I wanted to deal with. 

Jess picked me up from Tig’s house at a little after eight. He reminded me several times that his phone would be with him and to let him know if I needed anything. He was never really comfortable with me going places without him but he understood I needed a night with my friend, and reluctantly let me go.

Jess and I arrived at the bar a little ways outside of Charming around eight-thirty. The next hour or so consisted of a few rounds of beer for me, while she downed her cosmos like they were going out of style. I guess I’d be driving her car home tonight. We talked about our lives and what we’d been up to the past couple months, laughing and having a good time.

I had kept my guard up since we entered the establishment. I noticed one guy right away when we sat at the bar. He was on the other end, just around the corner and had not taken his eyes off of us. A jock looking guy, but with a real creep vibe. I had made a mental note to keep tabs on him throughout the night while Jessica was completely oblivious to him. 

We were about two hours into our night when out of nowhere, Jessica’s boyfriend showed up. I should’ve seen it coming. He began to whisk her out the door when I called out to her.

“Jessica! What the hell?”

She burst out in a fit of giggles. “Sorry, girl. Booty calls!" And out the door she went.

Lovely.

The bartender placed my order of curly fries in front of me as I fished my phone out of my pocket. I texted Tig as I munched on a few fries.

So Jess just waltzed out with her boyfriend.

I sighed. She did this all the time whenever we hung out, so I guess it was my fault for thinking this time would be different.

My phone chimed a moment later.

Be there in 15.

I knew Tig wouldn’t like the fact of me hanging at a bar by myself, and I didn’t blame him. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust me…he didn’t trust guys.

"Excuse me, miss?" The bartender stood in front of me holding a mixed drink. "The man in the green shirt sent this over for you." 

Great..

My eyes darted from the glass and quickly glanced at the creepy guy across the bar.

Green shirt. 

I looked back to the bartender and gave a smile. "Oh. No, thank you. You can dump that." I tipped my beer bottle back, finishing the last swallow. "But, I’ll take another one of these. On my tab." I held the bartender’s gaze for a moment until he understood that he was not to bring me any more gifted drinks. I wasn’t about to open that door. It never ended well.

The bartender dumped the mixed drink and retrieved a fresh beer for me. I went back to my fries as I waited for my old man to show up.

"You need to loosen up." A male voice came from beside me, causing me to jump slightly. I glanced quickly at the source and my heart dropped. Of course it was the creep. 

Shit. I quickly saved my face and sent him a slight glare. 

"I think I’m just fine." I shrugged and motioned for the bartender to cut my check. I didn’t want to stay here any longer now that the idiot thought he could invade my space. My heart began pounding a little faster as the man sat down on the stool next to me. 

Fuck, Tig, where are you?

"There’s no need to be so feisty." I felt him reach out and brush his fingers down my arm. 

"I have a boyfriend." I snapped, jerking my arm away from his touch as the bartender handed the check to me. I quickly downed the rest of my beer and placed my credit card on the bartop. 

"Yeah, that’s what they all say. But he’s not here is he?" His hand suddenly snaked over my thigh and I jumped to my feet and stepped on the other side of the barstool in an attempt to put some type of barrier between us. I’d been hit on before, but this sudden advance caught me completely off guard. I looked anxiously towards the entrance of the bar, desperately wishing Tig to appear. 

"Baby, relax. No need to be so uptight." The man stepped around the barstool and was standing almost directly behind me, his hand running down my arm. The bartender brought back my card and I quickly scribbled my name down and shoved the receipt and card into my bag. I grabbed my phone and the man’s hand gripped my upper arm, halting my movements. 

"Come on. Stay a while. Have another drink.”

My heart pounded in my ears as I turned again towards the entrance and relief suddenly washed over me as my eyes locked with Tig’s. He had just entered the bar, dressed in his usual black shirt and jeans and his kutte. He looked intimidating as always. His smile faltered as he took in the man next to me and the look on my face. Tig stalked up to me, his eyes trained on me before flicking to the creep beside me.

“Babe," Tig’s voice sounded deadly. "Everything okay?" He asked as he gently wrapped his hand around my free arm, his gaze returning to mine again.

My eyes bore into his, pleading as I tried to remove my arm from the creep’s grasp. 

"Everything’s just fine, buddy. Lady’s not interested so why don’t you move on." The creep gripped my upper arm tighter and jerked me slightly towards him, my eyes widening up at Tig.

Oh, shit.

Tig’s left hand froze on my right arm, our eyes still locked. His lips curled into his signature ‘time for some ass kicking’ smirk. He turned his gaze to the douchebag on my left arm, his eyes flicking between him and his hand. "Get your hand off my girl." His voice was lethal. I could feel the rage pulsating off of him. 

The bastard scoffed. "Look man -" 

Tig’s right hand was clamped around the man’s throat before he could get another word out. The sudden onslaught caused the man to release my left arm and Tig quickly yanked me behind him, his hand never moving from the man’s neck. 

"Touch her again. I fuckin dare you." Tig tightened his grip and shoved the man backwards, making him stumble a few steps. Tig placed himself infront of me, shielding me from the scumbag. 

"Tig, let’s just go." I gripped the back of his kutte, tugging gently. 

"Sure thing, babe." He glared at the creep as we turned to exit the bar, Tig’s arm wrapped around my back and hooked on my opposite hip. We walked out of the bar and made our way over to his bike when the door slammed open behind us. 

"Hey!”

Tig tensed beside me as we stopped a few feet from his bike.

“Alex…don’t. He’s not worth it. I don’t want to clean up a murder." I gripped his kutte, forcing him to look at me. He cracked his neck and sighed, leaning down to press his lips to mine.

"Sure, babe." Tig reached for our helmets as the douchebag began heckling again.

"Yeah, that’s what I thought. Mr. Badass biker ain’t got the balls to fight for his fucking tramp!" 

Son of a bitch…

Before I could even think of speaking, Tig was on him. His fist connecting with the man’s jaw, sending him to the ground. A few well placed kicks to the gut forced him to curl in on himself, but he somehow managed to knock Tig’s other leg out from under him.

"Alex!" I screamed as he fell to his back. The man managed to get a few good hits in before Tig knocked him off and gained the advantage. I’d watched Tig fight for fun in the ring with the guys, but this was out of pure anger, and it was terrifying. A flurry of fists left the guy sputtering on the ground in a bloody heap as Tig stood up. He spat on the now unconscious man and strode back towards me, wiping his bloody nose on his sleeve. 

He smiled when he reached me, grabbing my helmet and handing it to me. "Let’s get outta here, Doll.”


End file.
